Meeting Mr Right A Christmas Story
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Takes place after Meeting Mr. Right- Kori and Richard want to get eachother the perfect Christmas gift. But when money becomes and issue, they both sacrifice thier most treasured possessions to get the one they love the perfect present


**Olivia- We're back and badder than ever with a Christmas Story!...well **_**after Christmas**_** story. This particular fic takes place after our 'Meeting Mr. Right' fic ended. It's the first Christmas after graduation so find out how our favorite gang celebrates it! And as usual, it features our 3OfAKind OCs, Vanessa, Rebecca, AJ, Joy, Aaron and Jhonen!**

Teen Titans

Meeting Mr. Right- A Christmas Story

Anyone who's ever visited Jump City would tell you that it's known for being very colourful, summery and bustling with tourists. But now that the frosty winter months have set in, this wonderous city was now frosty white with several inches of snow and hardly a soul outside. Kori Anders, Jump High's most sought after bachellorette, sat content and warm in her room. She smiled brightly at the snow falling outside her window as she dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, furry Ugg boots and a powder green sweater. After running a brush through her ruby red locks, Kori deemed herself decent.

"You ready to go, Starfire?" Vanessa Roth, one of the redhead's best friends, stood in her door frame wearing a similar outfit save for one of her boyfriend's band jackets. "AJ, Joy, Becca and Rae are all out in the car."

"Yes, friend." Kori beamed. "I am most excited about our 'girls day out'."

"Me too." Nessa chuckled. "We gotta lot of shopping to do! After all, Christmas is only 2 days away!"

"Yes and I still need to find a gift for Richard."

"As do we all, hun. The boys are who we're shopping for today since we finally got them all to do a 'guys thing' over at Gar's." The two girls were then interupted by a loud car horn from in front of the house.

"Rapidamente' Vanessa!" Argyle shouted from the driver's seat. Nessa only laughed while she pulled Kori along behind her.

3

3

3

"It still amazes me how every year, you two manage to pick the most chaotic day of the year to go shopping..." Rachel grumbled, glaring at her twin and her best friend. The six girls walked cautiously through the mall, trying to avoid the crowded mess that was the more popular stores.

"It's a gift." AJ chidded passively. She stopped in front of a fairly new shoppe. It's decor suggested it was a mix of goth chic and random graphic designs. AJ, being the excentric one of the group dove right in. Becca gave a lopsided grin before rushing into the store herself, dragging Joy by the wrist.

"Oh, lighten up, Scrouge." Nessa smiled, nudging her still scowling sister. "It's the holidays, you should be happy."

"Yeah, I _should_ be happy but i'm not. Ever since graduation, things have been..._different._"

"You mean, Gar." the blue eyed Roth's answer was more of a statement than question. She knew her elder had an infatuation with the green eyed blonde soccer star. Rachel knew she needn't answer, Vanessa had a knack of reading people through thier eyes. And right now, Raven's amethyst eyes weren't hiding anything, but Nessa's own cerulean orbs held a comforting aura. Giving Rachel the strenght she needed to continue the day.

"Friend, you can help me with Richard's gift, yes?" Kori asked, looking to the Roth sisters.

"Sure, Star." Rachel sighed, but smiled nonetheless.

Two hours later, the six girls exited the mall, each arm ladeled with more shopping bags than most could carry.

"I'm surprised you got anything at all for the boys, Argyle." Joy deadpanned as she unloaded her bags into the trunk of AJ's car. "After you spent more than half your money on yourself in that goth store."

"I may have splurged a little on myself, but I think the boys will be happy this year." the small girl finished with a giggle and a wink.

"But Richard will not be." Kori sighed.

"Why's that?"

"I did not find a gift for him. Rachel, Vanessa and I scowered over a dozen stores and nothing seemed right for him."

"I'm sure you'll find something for him, Kor."

"What about that antique pocket watch cover we saw in the jewlary store?" Rachel asked.

"What would he want with that?" Becca asked, indigo eyes intent on her phone. No doubt replying to a text from Roy.

"His father gave him a pocket watch when Rich was five." Rachel explained. "It's a Greyson family heirloom and the only thing Richie has left of his birth father."

"That is perfect!" Kori beamed, happy to finally know the perfect present for her love.

"But it was ridiculously expensive." Nessa chidded, taking her place in the passenger seat.

"I do not care. If it means Richard's happiness then I will gladly pay whatever I have to."

"But Star, you're a waitress. You don't even make that much in a month including tips." Kori's face fell instantly. She had used up her entire last paycheck to buy gifts for the rest of the 'family'.

"Then what am I to do?"

"Not much you can, hun." AJ muttered softly, pulling the car into traffic. "Christmas is in two days and the cafe closes tomarrow at six. Thier's just no way you can make that much in a mere twelve hours."

"I will have to."

3

3

3

"Dudes...this is soo not fun." Gar grumbled as he, Richard, Jhonen, Aaron, Garth and Roy sat around his spacious room. The green eyed boy lay backwards off his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"No shit, sherlock." Jhon muttered, playing Cuponk, throwing the ball off different objects only for it to end up in the cup in front of him seconds later.

"Why did the girls _insist_ on this 'guy bonding time' anyway?" Roy asked, equaly bored.

"Cause they all went out to buy our Christmas presents today." Garth answered, flipping through one of Gar's gaming magazines.

"And we should be doing the same." Aaron responded. "If I recall correctly, none of us have finished our holiday to do lists either."

"George Lopez is right." Jhon deadpanned, earning him a glare from the latino boy. "Soo not gonna happen today, but right."

"You don't wanna get something for Nessa?" Gar asked, turning his head to look at his brother figure.

"Already did, grass stain. Remember that song she wrote back sophomore year? Bless the Broken Road?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I had Crowley and Disaster pull a few strings and send the lyrics and sheet music to Lyric Street Records. Long story short, the head honcho liked the song and her present is a chance to record it professionally as a duet with Rascal Flatts."

"Dude! That's epic!" Gar smiled toothily. "She's gonna love that! Rascal Flatts are like her idols!"

"Yeah, I know." Jhonen smirked conciededly before going back to his game. "So what you boys get ur girls?"

"I got AJ this." Aaron threw casually, pulling out a canvas from his bag. He uncovered it to reveal a painting of the burgundy eyed girl and Nessa. The picture was soo lifelike it was scary. You could practically see how soft Vanessa's hair is and the gem like sparkle of AJ's eyes. However, Aaron drew them as heroins, both a type of sorceress with unique properties. AJ looked more goth than usual in a red and black corset top, red skinny jeans and combat boots. Her hands glowed burgundy with her name in italics underneath her. Nessa was somewhat the same story. With an ice blue long sleeved midrif top and skirt to match, red and black gemed belt, black knee lenght boots and a white cloak floating behind her. On her forhead sat a red chakra and her opal sun choker finished her look. Falcon was written in italics underneath her.

"Damn, that's good." Roy gawked, wide eyed. "Me and Aqua-boy got our gals tickets to to Birthday Bash for January. Five Finger Death Punch, Slipknot, Lamb of God and Korn all in one concert."

"Watch out for the mash pit, broham." Jhon muttered. "A guy was killed in last year's riot. Pretty hard core shit."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." Garth rebuttled. "So Bird Walk, what'd you get Kori?"

"...I haven't yet."

"You haven't?" chorused the others.

"Dude, you only have two days!" Gar reminded. Richard's head hung low for a moment.

"I know. But work sucks this time of year. Not alot of parents wanna keep thier kid in martial arts after the summer ends. I spent what little paycheck I had buying presents for everyone else."

"You're in some deep shit, Birdy Boy." Jhonen laughed. "You know how tender hearted ol Star can get."

"I know...but I don't know what to get her..."

"Hey, Rita owns a jewlary shoppe around the block." Garfeild mused. Wanna go check that out? I'm sure she'd give you a discount seeing as you're practically family." Richard smiled at the offer and nodded.

3

3

3

"How bout this?" Gar suggested tiredly, pointing to a ruby necklace. He and Richard had been shopping in vain for the past hour but nothing seemed to fancy the blue eyed boy.

"No, it's the wrong color."

"Dude, we've been at this all day. Can't you just pick something?"

"No, it has to be perfect." he then looked into another case and a large smile etched into his lips. "This." he said pointing at a silver hair comb with an entracate seven pointed star adorning the top. A billiant emerald was embedded in the center.

"Uh, dude. That's Gachala Emerald. Very rare and very expensive."

"He's right, Richard." Rita chimed in a saddened tone. "Even if I do give you an employers discount, the comb will still be quite out of reach for a highschoolers budget."

"What about a trade?" Rich asked, pulling his father's watch from his pant's pocket.

"But that's your dads!" Gar all but screamed. "You can't trade that!"

"I know." Robin looked at the watch with sure eyes. "But it's all I have that's of any monetary value. I know for a fact that Bruce wouldn't help me and I couldn't bear to ask any of you guys. So it's either this or Kori dosent get a gift this year." he slid the watch across the counter and into Rita's hands. She examined it for a moment before nodding her head.

"Dispite the broken cover, this watch is still very valuable. Are you sure you want to trade? You could probably get more at a pawn shoppe..."

"No. I'm sure."

3

3

3

Kori was certainly a sight to see the next morning. She seemed to handle the entire cafe single handedly, taking orders, making them and managing to clean tables in the midst of it all. Everything done with a dazzling smile and unparralelled customer service. AJ, Jenny, Carrie and Rachel watched from behind the bar, all four of them out of a job since Kori seemed to be on top of it all. Even in scates, the girls wondered how the redhead was soo fast.

"Thiers something wrong with that girl." Carrie stated in disbelief.

"She's trying too hard." Jenny replied. "I know she's short on cash, as are we all, but damn! I'm tired just watching her!"

"I hope she earns enough to buy Richard's present." AJ chidded.

"I just hope she dosen't try to upstage Falcon." Rachel deadpanned, gesturing toward her sister who was singing her heart out the small stage at the back of the cafe. "She's the only other one actually working."

"Have you ever heard Kori sing?" Carrie asked laughing. "Sounds like a cat stuck in a blender." Everyone shivered at the thought.

When the day ended, Kori was beyond exhausted and didnt have much to show for it either. Even with her tips from that day, her paycheck wasn't even close to the amount she needed for Richard's watch cover.

"I'm sorry, Star. You know we'd help out if we weren't tapped already." AJ offered.

"It is of the okay, friend. I suppose his gift will have to wait until I can gain more currency."

"I...I may have an idea. But you might not like it."

"At this point, I will try anything."

"I remember an old story my Abuela used to tell me and Joy during Christmas times. About a woman who wanted to buy her husband an expensive, but useful gift for the holidays. But the couple was poor and didnt have alot of money. So the woman cut her long hair and donated it to an organization that made wigs out of it for cancer patients. You'd probably get alot for yours seeing as its a rare and beautiful colour."

"If that's what it takes..." Kori replied, stroking her long ruby locks.

3

3

3

Christmas Eve had come sooner than anyone was ready for. It seemed like everything finally came together right at the last second. The girls had all taken refuge at the Jaison household seeing as they had the larger house out of them all. Delicious scents mixed and mingled as they cooked, cleaned and decorated. Hours flew by until the sky grew dark, signaling Christmas was only a few mere hours away. The boys were to come precicely at six for dinner and presents. Kori nervously fiddled with her shortened hair, not remembering a time outside of her childhood where her hair was this lenght.

"Don't worry, hun. You look fine." Becca smiled, hanging the last of the ordaments on the tree. Starfire returned the gesture and went to help Jinx and Bee with the last of the food. Seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" Swift yelled over the noise, running towards the door only to be swept up in Roy's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Swifty." he chuckled.

"You too, Arrowhead."

"Hey, now. If I wanted to see a makeout scene I woulda just stayed at home and watched tv." Vic laughed, pushing past the couple and into the kitchen. The other boys filed in, placing thier gifts under the tree. All except for Richard, who kept his in his pocket.

"Merry Christmas, Robin." Kori whispered softly from behind him. The martial arts master turned only to have his eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"W-what did you do!" Emerald eyes glistened with unshead tears.

"Do you not like it?" she asked, once again fiddling with the ends of her hair. The stylist was more than happy to except Kori's hair, having cut it in a stylish bob, leaving the left side longer than the right.

"...I do...like it...it's just...unexpected." Robin ground out. "But why?"

"I was low on funds for the holiday so I sold my hair to pay for your Christmas present."

"You what? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because your father's watch needed a new covering. So i sold my hair to purchase it for you." she produced a brightly wrapped parcel from her pocket, forcing it into Robin's hand.

"But I sold that watch to get you this." he opened his box, showing her the emerald clip he'd traded the watch for.

"It seems you both had a christmas magi." Joy threw casually. "Abuella used to tell AJ and I a story of a man and woman who sacrificed thier most treasured posessions for christmas presents for eachother. Only to end up with a present referring to the object they'd given up.

"It is okay, friend. My hair will grow back eventually. But what I am most sorry about is your watch, Robin."

"Well, i had a feeling something like this would happen." AJ mused, comming to stand between Richard and Kori. "I had a 'vision' after Kori cut her hair, so I had ol Jhonny boy call up a few friends." she winked at the hazel eyed boy who stood grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Crowley and Disaster came through again. God bless those two sons of bitches." he laughed, thrusting a small box into Richard's hands. He opened it to reveal his father's pocket watch.

"But how?" he asked in shock and awe.

"Crowley knows someone who manages a gem mine over in Egypt, where the stone in that clip comes from. He called in a few favors and lo and behold. You gotcher watch back."

"Thanks, man. I owe ya one."

"Yes you do." everyone laughed as the two boys shook hands.


End file.
